


We told you so.

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, December 11: trap, powder, tedious
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	We told you so.

Stiles knew it was a trap. The vampires outnumbered them 2-1. Scott insisted that he could negotiate for them to leave.

Derek and Stiles watched and listened as the vamp twisted his words into tedious knots that confused the Alpha. Like a spell, Scott was enthralled.

As the sun started to rise, the vampires struck. Stiles was ready. Derek anchored him as he reached inside and ignited his spark, burning the vamps to a fine powder with the strength of the sun. 

“We told you so,” Derek mumbled, picking up his unconscious mate and leaving. The pack followed them. 


End file.
